An electrical connector is an electro-mechanical device for joining electrical circuits as an interface using a mechanical assembly. Connectors consist of plugs (male-ended) and sockets (female-ended). The connection may be temporary, as for portable equipment, require a tool for assembly and removal, or serve as a permanent electrical joint between wires or devices. An adapter can be used to effectively bring together dissimilar connectors.
One type of electrical connector is a blade connector that can have a wire connection or a solderable connection, and uses a flat conductive blade that is inserted into a blade receptacle or socket. Usually both blade connector and blade receptacle have wires attached to them either through soldering of the wire to the blade or crimping of the blade to the wire. In some cases the blade is an integral manufactured part of a component (such as a printed circuit board, a switch or a speaker unit), and a blade receptacle is pushed onto the blade to form a connection.